


[ART] A Gentle Lullaby

by krusca



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/pseuds/krusca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"They, all of them, are mortal and sometimes their brushes with death bring them closer to it than other people ever get. Fighting is what they do. But fighting for other people's survival without a thought to your own safety is easy when you're not leaving someone behind. Good then, that they don't have any families left... Until Hydra drops a new bundle of responsibility right in their laps. But that might not even be their biggest problem." </i>-- art for "A Gentle Lullaby"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] A Gentle Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> this is the art that inspired Navaan's fic [A Gentle Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020376/chapters/15979942) for the capiron RBB 2016! please give the fic LOTS of love because it is honestly AMAZING and you will scream the entire time you're reading it
> 
> Thank you to the incredibly talented Navaan!!! I couldnt ask for a better fic partner who took on the daunting task of creating more ults stevetony fics in this world <33333
> 
>  
> 
> [art on Tumblr](http://artingkrusca.tumblr.com/post/145143122778/my-art-for-cap-ironman-s-2016-rbb-the)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Gentle Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020376) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
